DAKISHIMETE
by Nazo Edo
Summary: [Takano x Onodera] Cela ne fais pas longtemps depuis que Yokozawa a accepté Ritsu. Alors que leur problèmes semblait maintenant révolus, le cousin d'Onodera va débarqué et va tout chambouler dans la vie du jeune couple. Takano n'apprécie pas du tout le cousin d'Onodera et par dessus tout, les parents commence à s'en mêler. Vont-ils s'en sortir ? -Sekaiichi Hatsukoi-
1. Chapitre 01

**_Aujourd'hui, c'est une fanfiction assez particulière que je commence car elle n'a rien à avoir avec Détective Conan. L'idée me trottait en tête depuis un bon moment, mais je n'avais aucune idée d'histoire. Maintenant, j'en ai une et je peux donc, enfin écrire cette fanfiction !_**

 ** _Cette fanfiction sera basé sur le couple _ Takano Masamune x Onodera Ritsu _ du manga _ SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI _ donc du BL [Yaoi]. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées pour ce qui est des chapitres suivant, donc les idées ou conseils sont les bienvenus ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ~ Ce chapitre est ennuyant, mais nécessaire pour la suite !  
_**

* * *

 **DAKISHIMETE**

Chapitre 01 : _ Ton odeur, est la même que celle d'y a 10 ans. _

Nous commençons donc sur un jour tout à fait banal. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, quelques nuages l'accompagnait. Le vent était froid et soufflait fort. Les quelques personnes dehors partaient travailler, allaient manger ou parlaient tout simplement. Tous étaient heureux, en quelques sortes. Car oui, dans un immeuble, tout aussi insignifiant que les autres immeubles. Se trouvait deux hommes. Qu'on-t-ils de plus que tout les autres ? Ils sont tout les deux spéciales...

\- ONODERA ! TU VA TE RÉVEILLER !? ONODERA !

Cette personne hurlant, n'est autre que Takano Masamune. Il est assez grand et a un regard violant et...s'énerve simplement après...une porte. Takano était en plein milieu du couloir de l'immeuble. La "porte" appartient quant à elle, à l'appartement s'y trouvant. De l'autre côté de la porte, l'on pouvait trouver un corps étendus. On pourrait le croire mort. Mais il ne l'es pas, il est simplement, fatigué. Tellement fatigué qu'il est incapable de rejoindre son lit en rentrant. Ce dernier, entrouvrit les yeux. Il était brun au yeux verts. Il se demandait lui même ce qu'il fesait par terre, comme à son habitude. Il se leva péniblement pour ouvrir la porte. Bien qu'il savait que derrière, se trouvait un chien enragé prêt à le détruire. Mais il l'ouvrit simplement.

\- B-bonjour...Takano-san...  
\- Au lieu de faire le mort, prépare-toi ! Tu as vu l'heure !? S'écria une fois de plus le chien enragé.

 _"Sympa, comme accueil."_

Onodera, encore sous l'effet du sommeil, fixa un long moment sa montre. Elle affichait "12h31". Quelques secondes après le silence, il s'écria en répétant _"Je suis en retard !"_. Le jeune homme, se dépêcha de sortir une boisson énergisante de son frigo, pris son sac et ferma à clé sa porte. Il n'avait pas besoin de veste, car il l'avait déjà sur lui ainsi que son écharpe. Les deux jeunes hommes, se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur, pour ensuite se diriger vers la gare ou ils prendraient leur moyen de transport habituel. Quand ils réussirent à rentrer à temps dans le métro, le brun engagea la discutions.

\- Takano-san ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveiller avant !?  
\- Tu crois que je fesais il y a deux minutes !?  
\- Takano-san, pourquoi n'est tu pas partie avant ?  
\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé...Et quand j'ai appelé au bureau, ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas encore là, j'en ai déduit que tu dormais encore.

Onodera avait une folle envie de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Takano en retard.

\- Ferme-la. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard.  
\- Alors j'aurais bien voulus voir ta tête en arrivant en retard au travail. Disait-il, simplement en se moquant.  
\- Ferme-la je te dis ! Et puis, tu peux parler. Tu t'es encore endormis devant l'entrée.  
 **\- AH !**

 _"Il m'énerve..."_

Il n'y eu pas de suite. Tout était silencieux entre eux. Onodera était bien trop gêné devant Takano et ce dernier, le fixait ou qu'ils aillent. Le visage d'Onodera se teint aussitôt en rouge, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans le département Emerald. Il avait bien remarquer que Takano tentait de le toucher de temps en temps surtout dans l'ascenseur. Cet ascenseur met tellement de temps pour monter jusqu'au 4ème étage. C'est souvent là, que Takano tente quelque chose. Par chance, ce jour-ci, Isaka était avec eux, il était lui aussi en retard, comme toujours.

Quand ils furent arrivé dans leur département, ils furent tout les deux accueillit par les trois membres de leur rédaction. Kisa Shouta, Hattori Yoshiyuki et Mino Kanade. Takano fut directement submergé de travail étant donné qu'il est le "patron". Quant à Onodera, il se contenta de continuer son boulot. Bien que, négocier avec les imprimeurs, n'est vraiment pas son point fort. Ils arrivent bientôt en fin de cycle, le moment plus angoissant. Quel est leur métier ? Éditeur de manga shôjo. Leur boulot n'est pas simple. Ils travaillent jusqu'à vraiment tard et se rendent à leur boulot qu'en fin de mâtiné. Mais une fois le cycle passé, pendant "quelques" jours, ils sont tranquille. Seulement pour un court instant. Ce n'est pas de tout répit.

_ **DAKISHIMETE _**

Quand la journée se termina enfin. Les 3 employés étaient déjà partis, il ne restait plus que Takano et Onodera. Onodera, était justement au téléphone, avec sa..mère. Alors qu'il était exténué, sa mère ne trouvait rien de mieux que de le déranger surtout en fin de cycle.

 _\- Ritsu, n'oublie pas, tu dois héberger ton cousin ! N'oublie pas de le chercher à la gare demain !_  
\- Maman ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Mon travail me prends déjà toute la journée.  
 _\- Pour une fois qu'il revient au Japon fait lui plaisir ! Ah et on en reparlera pour An-chan._

 **BIP BIP BIP**

Était le bruits que sa mère venait de raccrocher sans même laisser la parole à son fils. Onodera poussa un soupire. Il était bien content d'ailleurs que Yokozawa ne le traite plus comme un ennemi. Mais maintenant, Takano l'agressait presque tout le temps. Ce qui le dérangeait, il voulait juste, travailler.

 _\- Encore ta mère ?_ Chuchota une voix à l'oreille de Ritsu.

Onodera, surpris émit un petit cris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce que lui fesait Takano, que cela le rendait déjà rouge.

\- C-ce ne sont pas tes affaires...

Cette fois, Takano lança un regard mauvais à Onodera. Ce dernier, pris de peur il décida ainsi de capituler.

\- E-elle veut que j'héberge mon cousin..  
\- Où est le problème ?  
\- Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de lui avec le travail ! Je me demande même si je vais réussir à le chercher demain !  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Demain.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Si tu héberge ton cousin, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il ressemble puisque tu es mon voisin.

Légèrement énervé, Takano s'en alla, ce que fit de même Onodera qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

\- Onodera. Viens chez moi.  
\- Hein ? Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas !

Et plus un mot. Jusqu'au métro, ou une nouvelle panne se fit. Le métro arrêté, dans le noir, avec une foule se bousculant. Onodera se fit bousculer par plusieurs personnes. Le patron en profita pour le rattraper et l'enlacer tout en lui fessant éviter les bousculades.

\- T-takano-san !?

Le jeune Onodera, était de nouveau rouge. Mais être dans les bras de Takano le détendait, il n'avait pas envie d'en sortir.

 _"Son odeur...me plais. La même qu'il y a dix ans..."_

Le train se remit en route, les lumière sont revenus, Onodera repris sa place sans être blottis par Takano.

 **_ DAKISHIMETE _**

\- Takano-san ! Lâche-moi !  
\- Non. Tu viens chez moi un point c'est tout.

Ils étaient maintenant en directions de leur appartement. Et pour être sûr qu'Onodera le suit, Takano lui avait pris la main et la tenait fermement. La dernière fois, il a échoué, mais cette fois-ci, il n'échouerais pas.

Takano avait réussis tant bien que mal de faire rentré Onodera chez lui. On aurait pu prendre ça pour un kidnapping.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que je sois chez toi ? On est voisin !  
\- Pourquoi ? Car je suis sûr de t'avoir à l'œil. Tu ne m'échapperas pas quand t'ira voir ton soit disant "cousin".

Jaloux ? Sûrement. Takano aime plus que tout au monde son Ritsu.

Mais Onodera ne pu répondre. Ses yeux était extrêmement lourd, il n'avait plus de force. Il s'endormit simplement sur le canapé...


	2. Chapitre 02

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! :3. Oui, je sais, c'est long, mais sans imagination, je ne peux pas écrire. :c. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est aussi bien que le précédant, mais j'espère tout de même qu'elle plaira ! ~_**

* * *

 **DAKISHIMETE**

Chapitre 02 : _Mauvaise Impression._

 _Lorsqu'Onodera ouvrit ses yeux, il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de Takano. Qu'attendait-il pour sonner ? Il tremblait, hésitant. Devait-il vraiment sonner ? Qu'est ce qui lui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte ? …_

 **_DAKISHIMETE_**

\- …Dera ! Ono…Ra !

Le jeune éditeur entendait une voix. Qui le sorti de son rêve. Il n'avait guère envie de se réveiller. Pour montrer son mécontentement, il laissa échapper un _"Encore 10 minutes… "_ , tout en prenant garde à bien tenir la couverture qui lui tenait encore bien au chaud.

\- ONODERA ! S'énerva encore le chien enragé.

Aucune réponse de l'endormi. Takano, sur les nerfs, employa les grands moyens…à sa façon. Il prit garde à bien se glisser lui aussi sous la couette avant de se mettre au-dessus du jeune éditeur endormis. Il fixa un long moment son visage « mignon » quand il dormait, puis passa à l'attaque. Il passa une main sur le torse d'Onodera et l'embrassa. L'endormis, fut aussitôt très vite réveillé et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son patron pour le repousser. Qui fonctionna car il se détacha des lèvres du jeune éditeur.

\- Qu' est-ce que tu fais !?  
\- Je te réveille. Fit l'intéressé qui repartit aussitôt du lit qu'il en était venus.  
\- Ce n'était pas la peine !  
\- Tu aurais préféré un gros sceau d'eau froide ?  
\- N-non… Avoua ce dernier.  
\- Bon, tu te dépêche ? Tu veux le prendre oui ou non ton cousin ?  
\- AH !

Du lit où il se trouvait, il fixa un long moment Takano. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Son cousin devait venir et il devait aller le chercher. Takano l'avait su, il avait absolument tenus à ce qu'il aille chez lui sous prétexte de l'avoir à l'œil quand il irait chercher son cousin. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était surement dans la chambre de Takano. Ce dernier avait dû le transporter du canapé à sa chambre.

 _"Il aurait pu me laisser dans la canapé."_

\- Mon cousin ! Je ne suis pas en retard ?!  
\- Non.

Il n'entendit surement pas la réponse de Takano, car en une seconde il s'était déjà levé pour partir devant l'entrée. Il enfila rapidement sa veste et son écharpe, mit ses chaussures et prit le soin de prendre son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 **_DAKISHIMETE_**

Il était maintenant dans un Taxi en direction de l'aéroport. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais son « patron » l'avait suivi et se trouvait dans le Taxi. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir réussi à le semer.

\- Dis, Takano-san, tu comptes me suivre partout à présent ?  
\- Quand je juge cela nécessaire.

 _"Il se gêne pas !"_

Un autre silence régnait. Mis à part la radio du conducteur. Takano profita de _"l'endroit"_ pour poser sa main sur celle d'Onodera. L'éditeur voulait lui dire _"Enlève ta main !"_ , mais pas un mot ne sortait. Il savait très bien que le conducteur ce serait posé des questions puis il ne pouvait pas voir leur main sur le siège. Il se tait donc, regardant le sol, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade et se sentir rouge rien qu'à ce petit contact. Takano, ayant vu la réaction de son amant, fit un sourire de satisfaction tout en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture. Pendant tout le trajet, le pauvre Ritsu avait dû supporter le caractère contrariant de Takano et de cette main.

 **_DAKISHIMETE_**

Il n'était que 8h30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Il avait réussi à arriver avant que l'avion de son cousin n'arrive. En attente, l'éditeur se tourna vers son patron, qui visiblement, ne semblait pas impatient.

\- Takano-san, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui raconter n'importe quoi ! Fit celui-ci avec un regard méfiant.

Le plus âgé, le regardai d'un air surpris.

\- Comme quoi ? Le fait que tu m'aimes ? Le taquina-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais ! S'écria le brun, maintenant embarrassé.

Takano voulait continuer à l'embarrasser, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Mais une personne vint les interrompre.

\- Bah alors, vous faites quoi ? Ri- ** _"chan"_** , qui est-ce à coté de toi ?

Takano, fixa le jeune arrivant. Il ressemblait à Onodera. Bien que ses cheveux fussent plus foncés que l'éditeur, leur couleur d'yeux était la même. Il dépassait, de quelque centimètres son amant. Son regard, ressemblait plus à celui d'un combattant qu'un chien perdu. Il avait même l'impression que ce dernier le défiait du regard.

\- Akira ! Je te présente mon voisin…Dit-il en marquant une pause avant de continuer, il est aussi mon patron.  
\- Enchanté, je suis Takano Masamune. S'exprima le patron d'un ton froid.  
\- De même. Je m'appelle Oga Akira. C'est une première ! Un patron qui surveille ses employés !

A l'entente de cet homme, Takano n'avait aucune envie de le fréquenter. Pour dire qu'il pensait qu'il serait plus mignon et aussi doux que l'était Ritsu autrefois, à croire qu'ils sont tous comme ça chez eux.

\- Akira ! Je te signale que c'est mon voisin !  
\- Je sais, je disais ça pour le taquiner ! Dit-il, avec un ton d'humour.

Mais Takano ne le croyait pas. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à faire de _"l'humour"_. Ritsu, aida Akira à porter ses valises jusque dans le Taxi. Il tenta, de refaire le même coup qu'au départ. Mais Onodera était trop _"concentré"_ à discuter avec Akira qu'il en était mis de côté.

 **_ DAKISHIMETE_**

Arrivé à l'appartement, Takano attendait maintenant dans l'entrée. C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à rentrer, mais avec la présence de ce Akira, il n'avait pas envie d'entrer plus loin sachant qu'il allait rester. Son problème, c'était Akira. Avec Akira dans les parages, il ne pouvait pas entrer tranquillement dans l'appartement de son amant lui faire toute sorte de chose. Il n'écoutait à peine la conversation de ces deux-là. Onodera surgit du couloir pour rejoindre Takano, quand Akira surgit lui aussi pour enlacer son Ritsu.

 _"Il ne me plait pas."_


	3. Chapitre 03

**_Voici après de long mois d'attente, le chapitre 3 de DAKISHIMETE. Je ne suis pas très satisfait de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose comparé au deux autres. Peut-être le remarquez vous aussi ? Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **DAKISHIMETE**

Chapitre 03 : _Doute._

Le lendemain, le chien enragé Takano venait d'arriver au département Emerald. Il n'y avait encore personne. Normal, à 8 heure du matin. Généralement, tous arrivaient dans les environs de 10 ou 11 heure à cause de leur nuit passée à bosser. Mais Takano, était là bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Il scruta le bureau d'Onodera, vide. Une pensée amer lui traversa l'esprit. Akira et Onodera ensemble. Il chassa rapidement cet idée qui le répugnait. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce _"Akira"_. Tant de questions lui trottaient en tête.

 _"Qu'a-t-il fait avec Mon Onodera la veille ? Depuis combien de temps ils se connaissent ? Quels sont leurs relations ?"_

Jaloux ? Sûrement. Il ne supporte pas qu'un inconnu s'approche de son Ritsu. Certes, Onodera à le droit de faire ce qu'il veut , mais il voulait qu'il lui parle de ces _"connaissances"_ , être sûr qu'il ne cache rien. Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que toute cette histoire lui prenait la tête. À tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans son travail. Il se souvenait vaguement de la veille.

 **_DAKISHIMETE_**

 _"Il ne me plait pas." Pensa le patron de Ritsu._

Il venait d'assister à la pire scène qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Que quelqu'un d'autre que lui enlace 'son Ritsu'. Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur ce 'Akira'. Il retenu sa colère, si il craquait, il aurait perdu face à Akira et c'est tout ce dont il veut éviter. Il fixa longuement les deux tourteaux, bien qu'Onodera tentait de se défaire d'Akira, cela semblait peine perdu. Ne supportant plus cette vue horrible, il entrouvrit la porte d'entrée et lança un "À plus". Il avait bien entendu Onodera lui demander d'attendre, mais il était bien trop occuper avec cet Akira dans les bras. Une fois sorti, il se précipita dans son appartement juste à côté de son bien aimé. Le simple fait de savoir qu'Akira était avec son Ritsu et qu'ils étaient juste à côté le dégoutait. Il se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux voir Sorata, ou plus précisément chez Yokozawa. Il oublia vite cet idée et pris l'air dehors pendant un long moment…

 **_DAKISHIMETE_**

Peut être n'aurait-il pas du partir ? Ou prendre Onodera et l'emmener dans son appartement laissant Akira seul. Mais qu'aurait-il penser ? Cela l'importait peu en réalité. Il soupira de nouveau. Lorsqu'il se mit à enfin regarder autour de lui, il remarqua que ses 4 employés y comprit Ritsu étaient déjà arriver et commençait déjà de travailler.

 _"J'ai du m'endormir pour ne pas les entendre arriver…"_

Takano profita de cet instant pour fixer Onodera de loin. Aucun signe d'Akira et aucun signe d'agression, du moins, en apparence. Si il voulait en être sûr, il devait le vérifier par lui-même. Mais il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Enfin, bien plus anormal qu'ils étaient déjà. Onodera baillait énormément. N'avait-il pas assez dormit cette nuit ? Même Kisa semblait l'avoir remarquer puisque qu'il en fit la remarque mais Onodera trouva bien vite une excuse bidon.

 _"Combien de temps dois-je tenir avant de lui parler ?"_

 **_DAKISHIMETE_**

22h43. Actuellement, il ne restait plus que deux personnes. Il faisait nuit noir dehors et mis à part une petite lampe qui éclairait le bureau des deux éditeurs, il faisait quand même assez sombre. Il y avait aussi un grand silence, que l'éditeur en chef décida de rompre bien rapidement en s'approchant de son employé qui se leva par réflexe – de défense -.

\- Onodera. Fit-il d'une voix légèrement basse.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Dis-moi. Tu n'as rien fait d'étrange ?

Cet phrase lancé par Takano laissa un gros blanc. Un silence encore plus mortel que celui de tout à l'heure. Onodera mit un certains temps avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase, enfin, il ne voulait pas admettre avoir compris quoique ce soit et répliqua par un simple :

\- Eh ?

Le visage d'Onodera était légèrement douteux. Il était évident qu'il savait de quoi il parlait puisque une pointe de rouge s'affichait sur son visage doux. Le patron soupira, mais pour une raison inconnu, il ne pouvait plus dissimuler son agacement, qu'il haussa d'un ton sans s'en rendre compte qui fit sursauter l'innocent.

\- ONODERA !

Il n'avait jamais entendu Takano perdre autant son sang-froid. Cette sorte d'attention rendit Onodera plus rouge qu'il y a quelque secondes.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Lança-t-il enfin.  
\- Rien ne me le prouve.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
\- Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ton appartement.  
\- Takano ! C'est un membre de ma famille !

Un autre silence se fit. Aucune réaction ne sortait de l'éditeur en chef qui ne semblait pas y croire ce qui rendit le jeune brun irrité. Il pris sa veste et enfila son écharpe avant de lancer un _"Je rentre"_ en retenant de se défouler sur Takano. Mais il se rendit vite compte que Takano faisait de même. Ce qui dérangea le brun. Quand il avait dit _"Je rentre"_ cela signifiai qu'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite. Il voulait rester un moment dehors, il n'était pas question que son cousin le voit autant énervé à cause de 'lui'. Il avait fallu que son patron habite au même endroit que lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il était sûr de se faire questionner par ce dernier si il tentait de prendre un autre chemin. Il aurait bien pu lui dire qu'il allait à la librairie, mais à cet heure, elle était déjà fermer. Il se mit à chercher tout un tas d'excuse qui lui permettait de s'éloigner de Takano. Mais rien ne lui semblait judicieux. Il soupira intérieurement. Que devait-il faire ? Surtout qu'il avait une envie irrésistible de dormir.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tout juste de la maison d'édition, ils virent une personne attendant, au cheveux brun et au sourire suspect.

 _"Akira."_ Pensa le chien enragé.

Onodera se précipita vers lui, bien que c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie de faire.

\- Akira ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !?  
\- Je voulais te raccompagner, il fait nuit noir ! Fit-il comme excuse.  
\- J'ai l'habitude Akira. Puis je ne rentre jamais seul, il y a toujours mon patron.

Takano comprit que son Ritsu avait insisté sur le mot _"jamais"_ , ce qui en partie, était vrai. Chaque fois qu'ils rentraient, ils étaient toujours tout les deux, seuls. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pourtant pas. Mais Akira tira le bras de Ritsu comme pour l'emmener loin de Takano.

\- Ri- _chan_ ! Je veux rentrer avec toi !

Pour Onodera, s'en était trop. D'abord Takano puis son cousin. Surtout qu'il ne s'était toujours pas calmer.

\- Mais laissez moi tranquille !

Ritsu se dégagea des mains d'Akira et fonça seul, dans une ruelle. Takano voulut le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, mais Akira l'interrompit soudainement.

\- Takano ..n'est ce pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas quels sont tes intentions mais évite d'entrainer Ritsu avec toi.  
\- Dans ce cas, ne t'approche pas de mon Ri-chan !

Une pointe de colère s'éveilla de nouveau chez Takano. Ritsu n'appartenait qu'à lui et non à ce Akira. Il se retenu de le prendre par le col et lui donner une bonne correction et contredis simplement par un :

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Fit-il en s'éloignant.  
\- Tss..

La frustration d'Akira ne faisait qu'empirer. Il aurait voulu le contredire, dire que c'est lui qui a raison et l'empêcher de s'approcher de son Ritsu. Mais il ne l'avait même pas laisser le temps de répliquer qu'il s'en était déjà aller à la recherche de son Ritsu.

\- Tu as bien changer, Ritsu.


End file.
